The New Hunter
by Blackrose Wallindinger
Summary: HQ has sent STN-J a new hunter, a girl by the name of Minako. They willingly accept her, not knowing the secret she's hiding from them all
1. Chapter 1: The New hunter

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda, you all know what goes here. I don't own anything, anything, I tell you...ANYTHING!!!

A.N.: This is a little story I started a while ago, and I wanted to see if anyone really liked it. It's rated PG right now 'cause I don't think I'll go any higher then that! tootles!

-Blackrose

The full moon shone brightly in the sky. A few stray couples were at parks, though many of Tokyo's late night crowed were still at the bars and clubs. One woman wasn't interested in these though. She passed by them all, her face forward and only looking to the side if needed. Her target was Raven's Flat. She had received a call from HQ to go there and meet the team members of STN-J. She crossed another street, and continued on her way.

When she reached the gate of Raven's Flat, she paused and looked up at the tall building. The wind whipped her leather coat around, and the messy bun her dark brown hair was in was starting to fall apart. She pulled her coat closer around her to try to keep the wind out, and walked into the building's garage.

The guard looked at her attire. She definitely didn't look like someone who was to help hunt witches, with her Hard Rock Café black t-shirt, black jean pants with a silver chain, and her black boots, but then again you never knew much about people by just looking at them. "Can I help you?" he asked.

The girl looked around her, "My name is Minako. I was told to meet Chief Kosaka here." her deep voice pleasant to listen to.

The guard picked up the telephone, talked for a few minutes, the nodded to Minako, "You can go right up."

Minako stepped into the elevator and waited. She didn't know what floor she was supposed to go to, but before she could ask the guard the elevator's door closed and she started to move.

"Sorry if that startled you." a male's voice filled the elevator.

Minako smiled, though acted cautiously, "Do you always treat guests with surprises such as this?"

The voice laughed, "You seemed lost. And yes, we have cameras around the building." he said, in reply to Minako's confused look.

The doors to the elevators opened, and Minako stepped into what looked like an ordinary office, she knew better though.

"Nice to see you made it safely," the voice that was in the elevator said.

Minako turned and looked at a guy around 16, with blondish hair and tinted glasses. She noticed that the guy's eyes never left the computer screen. "I had an interesting time getting here." Looking around, she noticed that they were the only ones in the office, "Where is Chief Kosaka?"

The guy shrugged, "At home, I think. You came pretty late. The others are on a hunt already."

Minako sat down next to the guy and stared at the computer screen. There was a bunch of words that moved up and down the screen, but Minako didn't have that great of knowledge of computers, so she didn't understand them, "Why are you still here then?"

"I'm the computer guy; I help locate information on suspecting witches."

"I'm Minako, by the way."

"My name's Michael. And I know who you are, you're a new hunter right?"

Minako nodded, "So the hunt, can you give me information on it?"

Minako waited until the others returned, spending most of her time next to Michael. They two were discussing Tokyo's night life when the elevator opened. The two looked up, and were greeted by a group of four. They all looked at Minako, interested in the new girl.

Michael was the one to speak first, "Sakaki, Karasuma, Robin, Amon, this is Minako, the hunter HQ sent us."

One of them, a girl about 15 with blond hair that was up in a style that reminded Minako of handlebars, smiled, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Robin."

Minako soon learned that Sakaki was a boy her age, 18, with long shaggy brown hair, Karasuma was a women who was 19, but looked much older, and Amon was a man of 25 years of age, and who usually didn't talk much. She learned that he was a little colder then expected, when he critiqued her clothing.

"You don't look like much of a hunter."

Minako frowned, "I didn't know there was a uniform."

"C'mon Amon," Sakaki said, sitting down and leaning back in one of the chairs around the desks, "You know it doesn't matter what hunters wear as long as they do a good job.."

Amon just frowned and went to work in another room.

Sakaki smiled at Minako as the others went back to their work, "Don't worry about him, he's always like that."

Minako nodded, still a little confused about the dispute that had happened. Amon was like the head of the hunters, she understood that from reading his file at HQ, so why

did he act that way? Why wasn't he someone like...Minako looked around the room, like

Karasuma? She could tell by the way the woman acted that she was a warmer person then

Amon. Minako shook the thoughts out of her head and looked back at Sakaki, "How did it go?"

Sakaki looked confused, "How did what go?"

"The hunt."

"Oh," Sakaki said, "We were after a witch that could control metals. We took him out pretty easy though, considering that all the orbo guns are made out of metal."

Minako nodded once again, making mental notes of all the information, "So, what do you do with the witches once you capture them?"

"The factory takes them."

"What do they do with them?" Minako asked. Usually the witches were just killed, she'd never heard of anyone just capturing them.

Sakaki shrugged, "I guess they just do tests on them, I've never really asked."

Minako went back to thinking, test on the witches? Why would they need to do tests on witches?

Minako awoke the next day to the sound of her communicator ringing. She yawned and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you," She heard Michael say on the other line, "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine, thanks," Minako said, a little surprised. She had been sleeping in this bed for the better part of 3 years, having lived in Japan most of her life, why would Michael be worrying about how she slept, "Did you just call me to check up on me?"

Michael laughed, "No, I was just wondering. Anyway we have some information on another witch, can you be in the office in an hour?"

Minako looked at her clock, it read 6:30 AM, "Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can." She then hung up without saying goodbye. She pulled herself out of bed. It wasn't that this was earlier then she got up, it's just that she had spent a lot of time at STN-J, and hadn't gotten home until almost 3:00 AM, which is definitely later then what she was used to.

At around 7:00, Minako was standing outside her apartment door, quickly making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything, when she heard the sound of a motor bike coming closer and closer, until it finally stopped in front of her. Looking up, she saw Sakaki pulling of a biker helmet, "Need a ride?" He asked her,

Minako looked at the young man suspiciously. How had he learned were she lived? She started to walk down the stairs in front of the apartments, "No thanks, I have a car."

Sakaki shrugged, "Suit yourself." He then put his helmet back on, got on his bike, and rode off.

Minako watched him ride off, and started walking towards Ravens Flat. She had lied, she actually didn't have a car, it was in the shop for repairs, but she wasn't about to tell Sakaki that.

She had almost reached the half way point when she heard the roar of the bike again. Sakaki pulled it over to the side of the road, and slowly road beside Minako, "I thought you had a car..."

Minako kept her face forward, "I do, just not at the moment." They two were silent for a minute, until Minako turned to face Sakaki, "Where you following me?"

Sakaki shook his head, parking the bike and taking his helmet off, "No, I got a call from Michael saying that he had heard that a witched lived in the area, so I was sent to check it out. No sign of a witch yet. You're actually the only person I've seen out..."

"Doesn't that seem strange?"

"It's early; I didn't expect many people to be out.

Minako looked around her. There was people talking, "Did you hear that?"

Sakaki looked around also, "Hear what?"

"That noise," Minako walked towards an ally, Sakaki following her, and stopped at the opening of it. There, in front of them, was a group of men. The men looked up when the two had come into view.

"Well what are two young 'uns like yourself doing out so early?" a gruffly looking man asked.

Sakaki waved his hand and started to walk back towards his bike, "Ahh, it's just a bunch of homeless people, nothing big to worry about."

Another man, one looking to be just a little older then the two hunters, smiled, "Did ya hear that Sam, nothing to worry about."

Minako grabbed Sakaki's arm to make him stop, as the one called Sam laughed, "I don't like the looks of this," Minako whispered to Sakaki.

The first man started to walk towards them, his eyes on the orbo than hung around

Sakaki's and Minako's neck, "Look at this," he said, pointing towards it, "Them are hunters!"

Sam suddenly stopped laughing and walked towards the two, "Hunters, eh?" He looked the two over, as if inspecting them, "They don't look like hunters..."

Minako quickly pulled out her orbo gun, as did Sakaki, and pointed it at the witches, "Why does EVERYONE criticize my clothing?"

Sakaki looked raised an eyebrow at Minako, but quickly turned his attention back to the witches, who, although surprised by the two's sudden movements, where now smiling."

"Look at 'em, Sam, thinking them all big. Show 'em what's big. Show 'em Sam!"

Sam smiled at the two as he lifted his arms out wide. A big gust of wind built up, until Sam was satisfied. Then he threw it at Sakaki and Minako.

The two slid back a little, the orbo's stopping most of the wind's power but not all of it.

"You okay?" Sakaki asked Minako, as he walked over to her.

Minako nodded, she felt a little cold, but that was it, "You?"

"Fine," Sakaki said.

"Had enough?" Sam asked the two. He then started his power again.

Sakaki and Minako ran and hid behind a garbage can just as the wind came at them. They then moved out, shooting the orbo bullets at Sam.

Sam laughed as the orbo's flew off course, well he laughed until he got hit by one sent by Sakaki.

The two then shot the other two men, who were stunned to see their leader on the floor, and didn't remember the hunters until it was too late.

Minako walked over to the bodies as Sakaki called The Factory to report the witches. Minako kneeled down next to Sam, her hands itching to use her power, the power to read people's memories. She put her hands into her pocket to make sure she kept them under control.

"Everything's done." Sakaki said, kneeling next to Minako, "Want a ride now?" Minako nodded, as she stood up and followed Sakaki back to the bike.

"Are you two okay?" Miss Karasuma asked.

Minako and Sakaki had just sat told everyone about the witches. They had reached Raven's Flat only minutes before.

Sakaki nodded, "Yep, just a little winded." He smiled at his own joke.

"I still say you two should have called for backup," Amon said, crossing his arms and leaning back into the wall.

Minako fingered the orbo around her neck. They didn't use such things at HQ, and she was still getting used to using it. She looked up and saw Robin smiling at her. She smiled back. Minako liked the younger girl. She was almost an S-Class with her powers, and had refused to use the orbo.

"Ahh, Minako!"

Minako looked over to a short, balding man, "Chief Kosaka?"

The man nodded, "It's good to finally meet you, seems to see you met the team already. Hey, where's Doujima?

"Here I am." Doujima, a blond who looked to be about the age of 18, said, as she walked through the elevator doors.

Minako was glad to get the spotlight off her, as the others went back to work, She needed more time to think about some things.


	2. Author Note

I know I just made all you, yea all you who keep checking to see if I updated, if there's any of you, excited that maybe I updated, but I didn't. I just wanted to tell you all that I have not forgotten about this story, I'm just busy with school and all that jazz. I'm sooo sorry, and as soon as I get free time I'll update, I swear!!!

-Blackrose


	3. Chapter 2: Getting to know you

**Disclaimer: I still don't own WHR, though I wish I did because then it would probably make me filthy rich, but for now I can only dream.**

**A.N.: I'm soooooo sorry for not updating!! But, have no fear, this is actually the next chapter! Sorry if it's slightly a little crappy, the first chapter is a little different writing style then anything I've ever done, well, it seems different to me. Please R&R again and tell me what you think! Oh, and sorry it's soo short, I couldn't think of what to write about! It's sort of a fill in chapter as I try and figure out where this is going.**

_Minako was glad to get the spotlight off her, as the others went back to work, She needed more time to think about some things._

The next few weeks passed without incident, and Minako was starting to get a daily schedule of things to do. Around 6:30, Minako was awakened by Michael, who, for some reason, had taken it upon himself to wake her up. Then, when Minako was ready to leave, Sakaki would drive by on his motorcycle to pick her up, until her car was fixed, and she was able to get it back. At work, the hunters had lately just spent time researching possible seeds, and occasionally going out to check up on them.

They were currently doing the first, each at their own respective desks. Minako's had been placed next to Robin, and the two had become fast friends. Minako was leaning her chair back on two legs, and the only thing keeping her balance was her foot under her desk. She also had a set of headphones covering her ears. This is why, when Robin pulled off Minako's headphones, and said her name in her ear, Minako accidentally let go of the desk with her foot, and crashed her chair back down to all four of its legs.

"Sorry," Robin said, as Minako sat for a moment, open mouthed and wide eyed, trying to catch her breath.

"It's fine," Minako squeaked, smiling and pulling off her headphones.

Robin kneeled, allowing her head to be equal with Minako's. "There are a few of us going over to Harry's," she looked at the elevator door, and so did Minako. Stander there was Doujima, Karasuma, and Sakaki. "We were just wondering if you would like to come," Robin finished. Minako sat there for a moment, looking at the three, Doujima waved. She finally nodded.

"Yeah," she said, swinging her gaze back around to Robin, but stopping it at Michael's back, "Give me a minute though," She said, finally tearing her eyes off of Michael and smiling at Robin, who nodded and walked towards the others. They then proceeded to get on the elevator.

Minako waited for a second, then walked over to Michael, lightly putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, and smiled; pulling out his own headphones.

"I was heading to Harry's and I was wondering if you needed or wanted anything."

Michael frowned slightly, but quickly brought back his smile, "No, It's okay."

Minako nodded, patted his shoulder, then walked towards the elevator. She paused, and turned back towards Michael, "Don't have too much fun, you know, no parties, scantily clad women, that sort of thing." She smiled, he smiled back, and with a wink she left.

Getting outside was a good thing for Minako. She was an outside kind of person, and hated to be left inside to work all day. She breathed in deeply, then continued her walk across the street to Harry's She'd only been there once before, and that was just to pick up something that Robin had left behind. As she walked into the door of the café, and down the hallway, she felt oddly at home. She spotted her friends, and quickly walked to them.

"Can I get you anything?" A man said from behind the counter. Minako set herself down next to Sakaki. She tilted her head, thinking, then asked, "Can I get a chai?" The man nodded, then walked into the back to get her drink.

"So, how do you like Tokyo?" Miss Karasuma asked Minako.

"It's good," Minako said, thanking the man when he brought out her drink, "I was born here and lived here when I was little, and I moved back just over three years ago, so I'm pretty much used to everything here. Although I am just now learning it through a hunter's point of view." She subconsciously began to finger the orbo around her neck again, something she'd gotten into a habit of doing.

"What do you mean through a hunter's point of view?" Robin asked, stirring her espresso.

Minako thought about it, then replied slowly, trying to think of the right words, "Well, you notice things differently when you are a hunter. If you're just living somewhere, you remember places like 'Oh that's, were so and so lives,' or 'they have the best bread in town.' But when you're a hunter, you remember things as 'That's where the one witch with that one power lived,' or 'that shop is owned by a seed.' I guess it's just the way you see places." She smiled slightly, "Also, I don't think I've been in so many ally ways and what not when I was just living here."

Everyone chuckled slightly at her joke, and the man behind the counter said, "I bet that's true." She looked at him, a little confused that he would understand. Sakaki saw this and made introductions.

"Minako, this is Harry. Harry, Minako," Minako smiled, as Harry nodded, "He owns Harry's, well I guess that was slightly obvious, but he also gets a lot of information about witches for us." Minako nodded in as she suddenly understanding.

"It's nice to finally meet you Minako," Harry said. Minako slightly blushed, "The group comes and talks about you a lot, especially these two," He said, pointing to Robin and Sakaki. Minako raised her eyebrows at them.

Robin just smiled as Sakaki shrugged, "You a lot more interesting then some of the other stuff we talk about." Minako gave him a look as if to say 'you've got to be kidding me,' and he just shrugged again.

Harry turned his attention to the other hunters, "How is work going?" Karasuma began to fill him on the new seeds as Minako shut her brain off. She had gotten good at that lately.

AFter Harry's, and checking up with Michael, the four hunters decided to go home. Minako was getting into her car when she heard Sakaki's motorcycle come up behind her. She turned and looked at him, "Can I help you?"

Sakaki took his helmet off and smiled at her, "I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

Minako, again, raised her eyebrows at Sakaki, this guy just kept her guessing, "No, other then watching a riveting show about monkeys." She was kidding, and smiled at Sakaki to show that.

He pushed his motorcycle closer to her. "Well, there's this nice little hidden restaurant that I thought you would like, and I was wondering if you would like to go have dinner there."

Minako sighed, "Well, I guess I could just tape the show, so yeah, I can come. Just let me get home and do a few things."

Sakaki smiled widely, "Great, I'll pick you up in about half an hour, is that okay?"

Minako nodded, "Yeah, that's cool." She got into her car and drove home.

'What am I doing?' She thought as she unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside. 'Was this considered a date? What am I going to wear?' Minako sighed as she turned the lights on in her room, and opened her closet door. 'Wait,' she thought, her hands still on her door, 'what the heck am I doing worrying about what I'm going to wear. It's just two friends going out to a new restaurant, and if it was a date, he would like what I wear all the time, so I shouldn't have to worry. Right?' "Yeah," Minako said out loud, as she looked at her clothes, "So what am I going to wear?"

Fifteen minutes later, Minako stepped into her living room, hair still wet from her shower, and wearing some dark jeans, and a dark short sleeve t-shirt with a pink and blue butterfly covering the front. Her normal black boots were replaced with some brown leather Doc Martin clogs. She stood in front of her full length mirror that was hanging near her couch, and looked at her outfit. "Do I look okay? How should I do my hair? Do I really talk to myself too much?" she sighed, then sat down in front of the mirror, and started to try and figure out what to do with her hair. She was still doing this when a knock was heard at her door, and figuring it was Sakaki, pulled her hair into a messy bun, leaving some strands of hair out of the bun, possibly what had originally been her bangs before she grew them out. She then picked up her little messenger bag she used as a purse, and walked to the door. She opened it and smiled at Sakaki, whose hand was raised to knock again.

"Do you know how funny that makes you look?" She asked lightly. Sakaki put his hands in his pockets and smiled, "It wouldn't be any worse then how I look every day." Minako smiled at him then shut her door, "Shall we get going then?" He nodded, and she locked the door, following him out to the restaurant.

They arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later, having ridden Sakaki's motorcycle; they were able to get through traffic pretty fast. Minako shook her hair as she took off Sakaki's extra helmet, and then quickly put it back up in a messy bun; she had had to take it out when she had put on the helmet. She then looked at the restaurant and smiled, it was a little Italian restaurant, called Papa Romano's, one that looked like it was family owned. She remembered mentioning something to Sakaki about loving Italian food, and was happy that he remembered. She grabbed his arm and quickly led him inside the restaurant. Once inside they were seated pretty quickly in a little booth. They then ordered their food and sat there talking to each other.

**Yeah the ending is a little sudden, but like I said I couldn't think of what to write. Hope you like it.**


End file.
